cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Congo'' (1995) [Kahega]: Killed with his own machete by the gorillas. (Thanks to Rob and Patrick) *''Deadly Voyage'' (1996) [Emmanuel]: Killed in a fight with the Russian sailors on board the ship. (Thanks to Robert) *''Legionnaire'' (1998) [Luther]: Killed by Jean-Claude Van Damme as a mercy killing after Adewale has been captured by the enemy. (Thanks to Rob) *''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) [Lock-Nah]: Throat slit by Oded Fehr at the end of a swordfight. (Thanks to Tia) *''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) [Nykwana Wombosi]: Shot in the chest by Clive Owen, using a sniper rifle to shoot him through the window as he walks downstairs. *''Get Rich or Die Tryin'' (2005) [Majestic] Shot in the head by Terrence Howard. *''The Thing (2011) '[Derek Jameson]: Impaled to the chest with a tentacle by the alien (in Trond Espen Seim's form). He dies shortly after Joel Edgerton was trying to help him, and his body is burned by Mary Elizabeth Winstead so that the alien doesn't take him over. *Bullet to the Head (2012)' [''Robert Nkomo Morel]: Shot in the head by Jason Momoa. *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation ''(2013) [Heavy Duty]: Killed along with many of the other original G.I. Joes in an airstrike ordered by Arnold Vosloo after he disguises himself as the President (Jonathan Pryce). (Adewale doesn't actually appear in this film but his character's death is mentioned.) *''Thor: The Dark World (2013) '[Algrim/Kurse]: Playing a Dark Elf who transforms into a monster creature, he's torn apart after Tom Hiddleston attaches a black hole device to the sword he stabbed Adawale with. (Adawale is in heavy makeup and costume for the part). *Pompeii (2014) [Atticus] After he is stabbed in the stomach by Sasha Roiz, Adewale is burned alive after being consumed in a wave of molten lava. *Concussion (2015)' [Dave Duerson]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head. *Suicide Squad ''(2016) Killer Croc'': Killed in the explosion (along with Jay Hernandez) as Adewale plants a bomb underwater. TV Deaths *''Oz: You Bet Your Life (2000)'' [Simon Adebisi]: Stabbed to death during a fight with Eamonn Walker (we see them struggling, cutting to the curtains splattered with blood, making it appear Eamon has been stabbed, until Adewale staggers out to fall down some stairs). *''Lost: ? (2006) '[Mr. Eko]: Falls to his death while climbing a cliff pursuing his brother's ghost; this turns out to be a dream sequence. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Lost: The Cost of Living (2006)' [''Mr. Eko]: Killed when the black smoke hand thrashes him about, on top of having been seriously wounded by a bear attack and a hatch explosion on previous episodes. (His body is shown again (covered up) being prepared to be buried in the following episode, I Do) (Thanks to PortsGuy) Gallery Adewaleakinnuoyeagbaje.jpg|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje in The Bourne Identity Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Nigerian descent Category:Actors of Nigerian descent